A Seers Love
by Litte miss Summer Witch
Summary: Harry is a seer someone who can see the Past-Present-Furture. Since the Battle Mutans and Demons have been trying to capture him.One day they manege to track him down and in act of desparetion he unknowingly lands in the hand of x-men.LoganHarry-BobbyPyro


Lady Fate.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran upstairs to the ruined living room. The Manor he was in where half ruin, as it had been in 4 years. His waist long hair that were in a French braid let some bangs to his face, as he kept running to find an exit. Outside it was night with the full moon shining, Demons and werewolves running free trying to find his scent!

He panted quietly as he ran past the portrait of Blaise Zabini, him and his mother. He had spent 7 years in this manor as he called home. Blaise had been his best friend, since they were eleven asked him to live with him, and his mother Madeleine. The most shocking part with Madeleine had been that she was a seer, someone who could see in the past, present and future. She had a black mark on her left cheek, that identified her as a seer, she could see and feel emotions, and control them. Blaise unfortunately hadn't been a seer as his mother. When she had found out about him, being a seer she had immediately taking him as her pupil. She had trained him to a fell fledge seer. She and Blaise had dark beauty and grace around them, which he had now inherited, as she magically adopted him, he had also inherited there height so now he stood 5'9.

He ran inside a room, and scanned it with his unearthly green eyes, his seer mark on his right cheek shone as the moon hits its light on him. He looked outside the window scanned the garden to see if anyone of the x-men were there.

A seer was a person who had the power to _go_ against Lady Fate, while a demon worked _for_ Lady Fate, her word were there laws. No wonder the demons hated seers. The demons had united with a mutant named Magneto. Magneto wanted to use his powers against the X-men someone who fighting for the light side.

His foot never maid any sound as he hurried and took his trunk and threw everything he possessed. He hurried as fast as he could, and lay his wand in his wands holster that was strapped around his inner thigh. He felt his tears of frustration and anger as he remembered the Zabini's. They had been killed in the final war again Tom Riddle. Blaise had been killed by Draco Molfoy who had been furious that Blaise hadn't been his lover. If he couldn't get him, he made sure no one could. Madeleine had been killed by Dumbledore, that's right _him_. He had found out that Dumbledore was the one who was real evil. He had manipulated him from the day he laid a foot inside Hogwarts. His _friends_ were paid, from his family value by Dumbledore. They had never been his friends, they only went along to get famous and rich. They had gloated in everyone's face that Harry was there friend who would die for them behind his back. The ministry had sent Dumbledore and all of the Weasley and Granger to Azkaban.

He closed the trunk and shrank it to seize of a matchbox, and made a bracelet out of it. He looked out at the hall that led him to the drawing room, which had a hidden underground tunnel. He ran again towards the room when suddenly two werewolves and lead by the most hideous Demon chased after him. His heart started to beat painful in his ribs, and his breathing became harder and more desperately as they were catching in on him. He saw a house plant and his eyes light up. He controlled it to grow and the branches flew towards the other and had a deadly grip on them. They started to bite and scratch with their nails and growled. He thanked aver god that he had been given the power from Mother Nature to control earth.

He ran inside the hidden stairways just as they catch up with him, the painting destroyed it self and he heard the howls of anger from them. His breath became almost normal as he new he was save in here, this had been made by Madeleine in case of an emergency, and they painting would destroy after the person went inside. The tunnel was dark and light was coming from a never ending fire. He walked towards the mirror which was in the end of the tunnel.

When Dumbledore had sent to Azkaban he had send a letter to Magneto about Him and his Powers. Then the chasing started. Magneto had been gleefully delighted that he not only could see the future he was also a mutant controlling the earth element. Since the final battles were he was only 13 they had been tracking him. They never found out were he was until today. He came around a mirror, which stood between him and his freedom and looked at his image.

He had pale skin that almost glowed. He had high cheekbones and luscious blood red full lips. His waist long black hair was in a French braid. He wore black tight leather jeans and a kimono tunic, stopping the middle of his thighs and had long sleeves stopping at his wrist. In was tight around his body showing his delicious curves, and had a silver stapes from under his chest to the other side of his waist, and same with the other side forming an X. he had long legs and wore long boots. But was most enchanting was his eyes. They were unearthly brightest green, and his seer mark on his right cheek standing out proudly. He had a dark beauty around him. His mirror image smirked back at him.

Goodbye to Harry James Zabini-Potter, Hello Adrian Zabini.

He took a deep breath and went inside the mirror to take him to the safest place on earth, then the darkness suddenly surrounded him and he lost awareness. He never knew that this mirror would take him to Xavier institute got gifted people or rather in to there living room.


End file.
